


Priorities

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, sidequest spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: What was Kaito doing that kept him from answering his phone during the Revenge of the Keihin Gang side case? (Spoilers for that particular side case.)





	Priorities

Higashi smiled when Kaito quickly kissed his cheek as the larger man passed by him on his way to the bathroom. The former yakuza had been coming by Higashi's apartment more and more ever since they revealed their feelings for each other, and Higashi treasured these quiet moments they managed to share together in between their hectic and dangerous lives.

Higashi walked through his bedroom in just his underwear, retrieving the clothing he'd lost earlier in a frantic rush to the bed.

Soon enough, Kaito rejoined him, stooping to pick up his shirt. He placed a hand on Higashi's back as he glanced around the room.

"Do you know where my pants are?" he asked.

"In the living room," Higashi replied with a smirk as he remembered the look on Kaito's face as he'd undone them.

"Tch." Kaito reluctantly stepped away from Higashi and out of the room. After a moment, Higashi heard the rustle of fabric and a zipper, followed by Kaito reentering the bedroom slightly more dressed than he had been, and he had his phone in hand. "Huh, just a missed call from Tak, but he didn't leave a message or text a follow up. Kinda weird."

"Maybe he called you by accident," Higashi suggested, pulling his shirt on.

"Maybe…" Kaito said doubtfully. He frowned while typing out a text.

After a moment, his phone buzzed once.

"Crap, Tak's gonna call." The words came out in a rush as Kaito tried to hurriedly button up his shirt before his phone started ringing. Once the video call came in, Kaito answered with a deliberately casual air. "Hey, Tak. What's up?"

Yagami chuckled. _ "I'd say not much, but I've just had the craziest day." _

"Oh?"

_ "You know how the Keihin gang hates my guts? Apparently they wanted me out of the way so badly they put a huge bounty on my head. Practically all of Kamurocho was after me!" _

"Shit! Where are you? I'll be right there!"

_ "It's fine, Kaito. I took care of it. The Keihin leaders have all been arrested." _

"That's good to hear," Kaito said, relieved. "Then what was that call about earlier?"

_ "I figured I couldn't take them all on alone, so I decided to call in some backup. I contacted everyone I knew who was good in a fight that wouldn't sell me out." _

"Oh…" Kaito guiltily glanced at Higashi, who stood awkwardly out of the phone camera’s view off to the side trying to pretend he wasn't listening intently to their conversation. "Sorry I missed your call."

_ "Don’t worry. I got some other people and we took care of it. You have your own life, Kaito. I don't expect you to always drop everything to help me." _

"Right…" Kaito still clearly not reassured.

A mischievous smirk appeared on Yagami’s face. _ "Tell Higashi I said 'hi' by the way. I would have tried to call him too, but I don't have his number. Anyway, it all worked out, so I'm glad I didn't interrupt you two." _

Higashi managed to keep back a shocked exclamation, even as his face began to turn bright red.

"What do you mean 'interrupt us'?" Kaito asked, poorly feigning ignorance and completely failing to put up any kind of believable act.

Yagami’s smug grin filled the screen._ "I'm a _ ** _detective_**_, Kaito, and I've known you for _ ** _years_**_. It didn't take me too long to put two and two together. For what it's worth, I think you guys make a good couple." _

Kaito stared at his phone in shock for a bit before managing to stammer out "Th-thanks."

_ “I’ll let you guys get back to what you were doing. Oh, and get Higashi to text me sometime so I have his number.” _

Kaito glanced over at Higashi, who was trying and failing to look uninterested.

“Alright,” Kaito replied, still clearly a little overwhelmed.

_ “Anyway, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Bye!” _

Kaito ended the call and put his phone away before turning to Higashi.

“So much for keeping our relationship secret,” Higashi grumbled.

Kaito simply shrugged. “Yagami has a point; we should be happy we kept it from him for this long. At least he won’t go blabbing it around town.”

“I guess,” Higashi conceded begrudgingly.

Kaito grinned as he wrapped his arms around Higashi. “On the bright side, my boss has basically given me the day off to spend with you.”

A smile tugged at the corner of Higashi’s lips. “True enough. So what are you planning to do with it?” He turned his head and found his mouth caught by Kaito’s in a kiss. Higashi’s eyes fluttered closed behind his glasses.

When Kaito ended the kiss, he smirked and replied “I have a few ideas.”


End file.
